Too Late?
by nogooddeedx
Summary: What if Belle agreed to marry Gaston so she could save her father and Adam? But she still managed to break the spell! Can Adam and gang save her?  All mistakes are mine - no beta
1. Chapter 1

**A Twist in the Tale as Old as Time.**

**What would have happened if Belle broke the prince's curse but didn't know? And had agreed to marry Gaston in order of saving Adam and her father.**

**A/N: Beauty and the beast is my all-time favourite movie. But, I cannot stand it when people refer to the prince as 'Beast' especially when he is in human form! I don't know if anyone knows this, but it has been confirmed that his name is Adam. That's why I refer to him with this name so often in the fanfic. **

**I know too many pointless facts about this movie! Gah, it's so good!**

**Enjoy & please review!**

Belle was just reunited with her father after being 'released' by the 'beast.' He wasn't a beast anymore, certainly not to Belle, she had changed him. For the better. She had learned to love him. As a human. She learned his name was Adam. Prince Adam. Belle brought out the Adam in him. Not the old, rude and cruel Adam, but a new one. A nice one.

She was trying to explain to the innocent teacup, Chip, who had snuck in her bag as she was rushing to save her father, why she had left the castle. There was a knock at the door.

Belle opened the door to a strange looking man.

"May I help you?" she asked warily.

"I've come to collect your father." He responded with a creepy voice to match his looks.

"My father?" she asked confused.

"Don't worry mademoiselle, we'll take good care of him." he stepped aside to revel half of their village and a carriage with 'asylum for Loons' printed on the side.

"My father's not crazy!" Belle protested.

"He was raving like a lunatic, we all heard him, didn't we?" Gaston's right hand man, Lefou, cut it.

"No, I won't let you." She yelled to the crowd.

Maurice slowly popped his head out of the cottage to see what was going on.

"Mauriccccce! Tell us again old man, just how big was the beast?" Lefou mocked.

"He was… I mean, he was… he was… enormous. I-I'd say at least eight… no, more like ten feet." Maurice stuttered.

The crowd erupted in laughter.

"Well, you don't get much crazier than that." Lefou continued to ham up to crowd.

"It's true, I tell you!" Belle argued.

"Get him out here." Lefou ordered.

"No! You can't do this." Belle said, hanging onto the shoulder of the Monsieur D'arque.

"Poor belle, it's a shame about your father." Gaston, who had been lurking in the corner watching the scene unfold, said.

"You know he's not crazy Gaston!" Belle turned round, on the brink of tears.

"Hmm, I might be able to clear up this…little misunderstanding. If…" He looked mischievous.

"If what?" She knew he always wanted something.

"If you marry me." He smiled cockily.

"What?" Belle asked, horrified.

"One little word, Belle. That's all it takes." He teased her.

She flat out refused. Much to the anger of Gaston. Belle fled to her cottage to get the magic mirror to prove her father's sanity. The way Belle defended Adam made Gaston even angrier.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you had feelings for this monster." He spat.

"He's no monster Gaston, you are!" She threw back into his face.

Gaston snatched the mirror from Belle. He started to make up these, lies! About Adam. Saying he would eat your children and come stalking you at night! What? He would never, ever do anything like that. Belle was pretty sure that even when Adam was more of the beast, he would never do anything like that.

She had to do something. And quick. The villagers believed everything Gaston was telling them. And now they plan to attack the castle and her father was locked up in the back of the carriage.

Without thinking, she yelled, "I'll do it!"

Everyone stopped abruptly, "You'll do what?" asked Gaston.

"I-I'll marry you, Gaston." She said.

"No Belle!" Maurice shouted.

"Really?" He turned round to her.

"Only if you agree to let my father go and leave Adam alone." She stared him down.

"Fine." He agreed and smacked the mirror in to Belle's stomach. "The wedding begins at 12pm tomorrow. And not a moment later."

Belle ran back into the cottage with her father.

"Belle, I won't let you so this. You gave up your life once for me, now you say the beast has changed, but we both know Gaston won't. Go back to castle. Be with Adam."

"I can't, papa. I gave Gaston my word." She said firmly. "Papa, can you do me a favour, take Chip back to the castle."

"Hey!" the small cup protested.

"I'm sorry, Chip, but your mother will be going frantic looking for you!" she laughed.

"Belle?" he asked.

"Yes Chip?"

"You don't really love that man do you?" his eyes, so full of hope, looked up at Belle.

"No Chip. But if I don't marry him he will come to your home and hurt your master and your mother and all your friends. We don't want that do we?" she tried to make it sound as simple as possible for him.

"But mama always said the key to true love is happiness."

"I think that is for your mother to explain to you when you are older Chip," she smiled. "Now, Papa; take Chip back and I want you to stay at the castle overnight."

Maurice face looked shocked.

"You need to be safe, Adam won't mind. Here," she scribbled on a piece of paper, "Give him this please."

"Goodbye Papa. Good luck." She kissed him on the head. "I love you."

"You don't have to do this." He knew he couldn't change his daughters mind, but it didn't hurt to try.

"Bye sweetheart. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Bye Belle." Shouted Chip.

"Goodbye!" she shouted back.

As soon as her father was out of site Belle slammed her door and slid her back down it until she reached the floor. Her eyes were filled of tears. This was her fairy tale. She was supposed to marry the prince. Not the villain.

* * *

><p>Maurice arrived at the castle safe and sound.<p>

"Hello?" he called into the empty halls.

"Could it be?" Lumire shouted.

"It's the girl's father!" Cogsworth announced. The pair hopped in front of the older man.

"Monsieur? What on earth are you doing here and why were you in the woods at such at late hour?" the clock questioned him.

"I came to return someone," Maurice chuckled, placing Chip next to the other enchanted objects, "gosh; I never thought I see this place again."

"Well, we hope you stay is a lot more comfortable here this time around." Lumire said being his usual hospitable self.

"Yes, we are truly sorry about last time. But you have to believe us. The Master, he has changed. Thanks to your Belle." Cogsworth said.

"Speaking on which, where is the girl? Why didn't she come herself?" Lumire's face lit up.

"It's not good." Chip piped it.

"I'm afraid Chip is right, she is set to be married in the morning." Maurice's face fell.

"What?" Exclaimed the candelabra and clock.

"I have a note here from her, for your master, may I give it to him?" he asked.

"Follow me, I'll show you where he is." Cogsworth began to head to the west wing with Maurice close behind.

* * *

><p>Belle saw the magic mirror sitting beside her. She picked it up and softly spoke into it, "I would like to see Adam, please."<p>

With a blinding light, Belle saw him. In the west wing. He was talking to Mrs Potts.

"Master, may I just ask one question?" the teapot asked.

"Go ahead." His voice was emotionless.

"Why? Why did you let her leave? I thought … I thought you might have _feelings_ for the girl." Mrs Potts was not one to as too many questions, but she also wasn't one for beating around the bush.

"Feelings? Mrs Potts, I-I love her. That's why I had to do it. I-I love her." He sighed.

"But what does it matter? Look at us! She obviously she doesn't feel the same about me!" he growled.

She slammed the mirror down.

_But I do love __you, __Adam; I love you more than anything in this world_! She thought to herself.

Mrs Potts hopped outside of the room. Adam buried his head in the desk. Suddenly the room was lit up. Blue, pink, gold, silver sparks of light were flashing all around him. He was lifted off the ground, his cape closely tightening him. Golden beams of light danced around him. Shining from his hands and feet. Finally, everything died down and Adam was laid back on the ground.

Slowly he pushed himself up. He felt different. Very different. He looked at his paws; they were no longer there, instead hands. Human hands. He felt his chest; no fur. He stood straight. He was human again.

**Sorry if they seem at little OOC, but this is my first Beauty and the Beast fic. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Too Late?**

**Thank you so so so so much for you kind reviews, they mean the world to me! Hope I can keep you all reading! **

**Disclaimer: I own every piece of Beauty and the Beast merchandise you could think of, but I don't own their rights! Bummer.**

Cogsworth, Lumire and Chip decided it was best for Maurice to speak to Adam alone, much to his dismay. Lumire pointed him to the right room and as soon as he was gone; POOF. POOF. POOF.

The spell was broken; they were human!

Maurice gently knocked on the door Cogsworth had sent him too.

"Come in." Maurice was surprised at the soft voice that called to him; he was expecting the deep growl of the beast.

Maurice slowly entered. He shut the door and braced him for seeing the monster he had once came across. He turned round and was shocked. The man in front of him was human?

"Excuse me, do you know where I could find the m-master of this castle?" the old man trembled.

"Maurice!" the young prince exclaimed. He ran straight to old man and went down on his knees, taking his hand. "I am so sorry for any harm I may have cause you or your daughter. Please can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Beast?" Maurice asked; Adam hung his head in shame. The last time Maurice saw him, he truly deserved that name. "Is that you?"

"Yes. My name is Adam now, sir." He rose to his feet.

"H-how? But-but w-why? What happened?" Maurice stuttered in his usual fashion when he was shocked.

"Many years ago, I was young, selfish and foolish. An old beggar woman came to the door, asking for shelter. I…I didn't like the way she looked, so I turned her away. Next thing I knew she was the beautiful enchantress; she placed a curse on me and the castle and all my servants. We had to remain, the way we were until I could learn to love someone and earn their love in return. When your daughter was staying here, we- I started to fall for her. I didn't know it was going to happen, it just sort of did you know? And judging by the way we are now I-I Sir, I think your daughter may … love me. But maybe she doesn't. Ugh, it's no use." He explained while pacing around the west wing.

"M-master," Maurice bravely spoke up.

"Please, call me Adam." He said, a little rougher than intended.

"Okay, if it's any consolation; I _know _Belle loves you. She told me so herself!"

"Really?" Adam's face lit up.

"But I'm afraid I have some bad news." Adam's face fell. "She told me to give you this."

_My dearest Adam,_

_I am so sorry I can't be there with you. You have no idea how much this pains me. Please don't come to my village, Gaston will just use your head to decorate his tavern. Or worse, our bedroom. Please keep my father safe. I hope I get to see you soon._

_Your kind regards, _

_Belle. _

_Oh, btw I love you. _

"What does she mean?" Adam cried out. "Gaston? 'Our' bedroom? She told me about that jerk. Ugh. Why couldn't she be here?"

Maurice read over the note his daughter had sent him. He could see the worry and concern in the young man's eyes. He truly loved his daughter.

"Adam…she…she is to marry Gaston." Maurice said.

"What!" shouted Adam.

"Master, whatever is the matter?" Mrs Potts asked running into the west wing with Cogsworth, Lumire and Chip followed behind.

"Sacrebleu! Master, you look _oui, magnifiques_." Lumire said, changing the mood.

"Thanks Lumire. You guys all look amazing too! I'm such a fool. I can't believe I kept you guys like this for 10 years. I am so sorry. Can you find it in your hearts to forgive me?" he practically begged.

The former enchanted objects exchanged strange looks that melted into a small warm smile.

Mrs Potts stepped forward, "Of course Master."

"Now, master if you don't mind we asking, what was all the yelling about?" Cogsworth asked.

"It's Belle…she's in trouble." Adam turned his back to his friends and went out to the balcony.

A chorus of questions exploded from the servants; 'how? Why? Where? But didn't she break the spell? Doesn't she love you? Oh, she must! Master what's going on?'

Maurice could see the anger building up in Adam.

"Okay," Belle's father let out, "I think I should explain. You see, just after Belle left this place, someone from the asylum for the loons showed up at our door, they thought I was crazy because of my story of the beast. They were going to lock me away. Gaston said to Belle he would let me go, if she agreed to marry him – I've always hated that fellow, eurgh – anyway, Belle grabbed that mirror to show that I wasn't crazy! But it sent Gaston into over drive. He planned to come here and kill everyone. You know Belle, she couldn't let that happen. She would do anything in the world to protect her family and her friends and… the man she loved." Maurice motioned to Adam, as the trio turned to look at him, he had made his was over to the edge of the balcony, griping on firmly to stop his rage coming through, his head was turned at a 45o angle. "Gaston got all our villagers riffled up, they were all set to attack here, so belle agreed to marry him in return he set me free and leave this place alone."

"But, she doesn't love Gaston!" Chip burst through the door.

"Chip!" Mrs Potts scolded "It's way past your bedtime. What are you still doing up?"

"I'm sorry mama, but we've got to save Belle! I was there. That man, he's scary. I don't like him." Chip said innocently.

Mrs Potts sighed, she saw the pure worry in her son's eyes, and he was only a boy. He didn't understand. "I know dear, don't worry we will do something."

"I need to do something. I need to save her." Adam spoke up.

"B-b-but you can't! Belle she said in that letter not to go get her. Y-you don't know what Gaston is like." Maurice said.

"Well, considering she said Gaston would use my head as a decoration, she may not know she has broken the curse. No one ever did explain it to her? Did you?" asked Adam.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Then it's settled. I will go to save her. Mrs Potts, keep Maurice safe. Give him a room. Make his stay as comfortable as possible." The determined prince ordered. Maurice was astounded by his change of heart.

* * *

><p>"Isn't she beautiful?" Gaston boasted.<p>

Belle was sitting in the tavern with Gaston and his friends. Gaston was having a bachelor party, he didn't want Belle alone. So here she sat.

She went into her bag to pull out her favourite book. She opened the page from where she last left off.

Gaston's obnoxious laugh filled the place. "Belle what do you thi- excuse? Just what is this?" He said, snatching the book out of her hands.

"Gaston, please. I just wanted to finish this book." Belle pleaded.

Gaston flipped through the pages. "This has too many worlds Belle, which means you are spending too much time _thinking _and not enough time focusing on me."

He threw the book into the fire.

"Gaston! Please. That was my favourite." She said the last part quietly.

"You won't need books anymore. You will be too busy cooking for me, and cleaning for me and mothering our children and looking after our dogs." He used two fingers to hold her chin and pull him closer to him. "Right?"

He bellowed out an intimidating laugh, forcefully knocking Belle to the ground.

A silent tear fell down her face.

**Sorry guys meant for this to be up yesterday, but I had no internet! **

**I don't really know if I liked that chapter? I think I dragged it out a nit too much. I am really ill just now and don't want to keep you waiting, so this is what is going ****up. Sorry if I disappointed you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Too Late – Chapter 3**

**Please don't kill me! I had planned to get this up in January, had a rough few months, blinked twice and now it's May? And I h****ad**** teachers' constantly down my ****throat about exams.**** But I'm all done now so fanfiction galore! **** Also, majors writers block. So sorry. **

**Thanks for sticking by me. Love all my readers and reviewers xxx**

* * *

><p>Hours passed. Gaston still would not let Belle go home. All she wanted was a book. No, that was lie. She wanted Lumiere and Mrs. Potts and Chip and Cogsworth and her father and Adam.<p>

Her father would be so disappointed if he now. She was broken. That sparkle in her eye was gone. As was her spirit. Her father wanted nothing more than for her to get her happily ever after. Like the ones she read about in books.

"Well," an almost drunk, Gaston slurred, "Thank you all for coming to my bachelor party! Now my wife and I must get some rest for the big today tomorrow! Come on Belle, don't want you tired for the best day of your life, do we?" Gaston's taunting laugh filled the place. The men cheered. The woman cried. Belle remained emotionless.

* * *

><p>Grabbing his cape and flinging it over his shoulders, Adam fled the castle, hitching up Philippe, who had brought Maurice to the castle; he began to ride into the woods.<p>

"Sire! I don't think you should go alone!" Cogsworth yelled, chasing him.

"Oh, no no no! _Monsieur, _Cogsworth is right. We shall accompany you." The pair stood in the castle lobby chests puffed out with their pride, Prince Adam however, was out the door.

Lumire and Cogsworth turned around looking dumbfound at the rest of the group.

"Well," Mrs. Potts spoke up, "are you going to go are not?"

The two looked at each other, and then they were practically running over each other to get out the door.

"Move you, you pompous clock face!"

"Oh, get your ear wax out of my face!" The men squabbled. Mrs. Potts coughed loudly, breaking up the fighting and sending the boys falling out the castle doors chasing Adam.

The prince was already away into the dark night. Lumiere and Cogsworth hitched up a horse and began riding after him.

Adam could feel the night breeze rush by him as he trusted Philippe to take him the right way to Belle's old town. He was going to get her back, he loved her and there was nothing that could stop him. His determination drowned out the sounds of Lumire and Cogsworth and it wasn't until he stopped just before the pathway leading to Belle's town and they caught up with him, he noticed they were there.

"Lumire? Cogsworth?" The prince questioned, "What are you guys doing here? It's not safe."

"We didn't want you to come alone, Master!" Cogsworth explained.

"We don't want you or the girl to get hurt." Lumire added.

Prince Adam looked between the town that was so close and the two men standing before him. He debated for a moment whether or not to send them home. He knew that they didn't want him to get hurt, but he didn't want them to be hurt. They looked so proud. He didn't have the heart to send them home.

"Okay." He jumped off Philippe, "But stay low, we have to keep quiet okay?" The others nodded as the trio made their way through the town.

It was night so they managed to sneak across the town without too many questions being asked. It was a small place, most people knew everyone here. If you were new, you were easily spotted. But as it was late, the market was closed and most people were either at Gaston's Tavern or their own little cottages, they managed to sneak to Belle's cottage.

* * *

><p>Gaston <em>allowed <em>Belle to stay one last night in her father cottage; he 'wanted to keep the tradition of not seeing each other until the big day!'

Because he was a proper gentleman? Yeah, right.

Belle sat on her bed, enhanced in 'Hansel & Gretel.' One of the first books she ever read. The candlelight was gently flickering against the soft breeze blowing through the open window that cooled down Belle's face. It was bliss.

Tomorrow she would be Gaston's wife and would no longer have the adventure she once so longed for. Well, she had had an adventure, but she never expected it to stop so suddenly. She had told Adam that she loved him, but did he feel the same way? She didn't even know. She does assumed that they could continue on this adventure together. But is that what he wanted? She thought he did.

She slammed the book shut, groaning as a gust of wind blew through the window and blowing out the candle. With all these thoughts running through her mind, it certainly was no longer bliss.

Someone knocked on her door, bringing her back down to earth.

'_Who on earth could that be? Please, don't let it be Gaston. Yeah, like he would knock!' _Belle thought.

She peered around the door to be greeted by an unfamiliar face. "Who are you?" She asked wearily, the last time she opened the door to an unfamiliar face; it did not end so well.

Luckily, the mad standing in front of her did not look half as creepy as the previous stranger she opened the door too. His broad shoulders took up most of the petit doorway. He auburn hair falling just passed his shoulders; it looked messy – as if he had been rushing somewhere. His chiseled features stood out against the dark night. His intense eyes started at Belle, she felt as if she had seen them before, but where?

Adam couldn't help but smile at the sight of the beautiful girl, whom he loved dearly, standing right in front of him. He just wanted to pick her up in a big embrace, but instead he just asked if he could come in, to which she agreed to. There was something in those eyes that made her trust him.

"Belle?" he asked, her eyes widened as she nodded. "I-It's me."

Belle looked deep into these eyes, could it be? "Adam?" She asked, barely a whisper escaping her mouth from her current state of shock.

He looked up at her and flashed a smiled, biting his lip and nodding; her eyes began to sparkle again.

She ran over to him, throwing her hands around his neck, he wrapped his hands around her waist, picking her off the ground and spinning her round. He gently placed her back on the ground, their fore heads resting against one another.

"It's really you." Belle giggled.

And with that the pair's lips, finally met.

**Yey! I can out this up, once again so sorry for it being late! I promise I will try to have it up soon. Thank you all for sticking by m, oh and I did right most of this at 1 am! Sorry for all the bad mistakes!**

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Too Late – Chapter 4**

**Still don't own Beauty and the Beast. Still working on it.**

**Enjoy it. Sorry for the late update.**

* * *

><p>Belle and Adam stood in each other's embrace, lips still touching. For a moment, it was perfect; they felt as if they were the only people in the world. And then, that moment ended.<p>

Belle broke away, running into her cottage, breaking down her bed. Adam followed close behind, unsure of what just happened.

"Belle?" He asked warily, standing behind her at the edge of her bed.

Belle sat up slowly, drying the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, she sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Adam asked, sitting beside her. He took her small hands in her big ones, smiling into her beautiful eyes.

Belle bit her lip, not able to meet the gaze of the man, who she so longed to be with, sitting beside her. "I-I don't know," she choked out, barley a whisper escaping her voice, "for leaving, for not coming back, for-for kissing you."

"Belle," he gently placed his hands on her chin ad tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "I'm the one who should be sorry." He went to kiss her again.

"I can't." She said, obvious disappointment in her voice. Adam gave her a confused look. "I mean, I want to. I do. But-but I promised myself to Gaston and I-I don't want to, but I gave my word."

Adam pulled Belle into a hug and together they just sat there in silence. Adam was going to get Belle out of this. He was going to save her. He owed her; this was the first person he had ever learned to love – he wasn't going to let her slip through cracks. Especially, not to someone like Gaston. Adam had never met the man, but he had heard Belle's stories about him and from what she told him, he did not like him.

The silence lasted no longer as Lumire and Cogsworth came crashing through the door and landing on each other. Belle shot her hand up at the noise, Adam just buried his face in his hands.

"Oh my goodness!" Belle exclaimed, rushing over to the two men. "Are you alright?" She asked, helping them up.

"Yes, yes, very good – no harm done." Cogsworth said, dusting himself off. "That was your fault you brain dead, no good…" Cogsworth mumbled, pushing Lumiere.

"My fault?" Yelled Lumiere and soon, the two gentlemen were arguing.

Belle lifted her hand to her mouth and giggled. "Cogsworth! Lumiere!" She smiled, happy to see them – even if they still were arguing. She ran over to embrace the gentlemen. "You both look wonderful!"

"Mademoiselle!" Lumiere smiled brightly. "We have come to save the day!"

"Oh, that's so sweet of you," she rested her hand on the other men's shoulders, "All of you," she turned around to direct that bit to Adam, "but I don't know what we can do. If I call of the wedding; Gaston, he could hurt you. And I really can't live with that."

"But, Belle, I can't live, without you." Adam went to her, taking her smaller hands into his large one. Their hands fit together perfectly. "I'll go to Gaston. I'll fix it. We'll be together." She cupped the side of her face and ran a hand through her hair. "I promise."

"I don't want you to get hurt." She admitted, in a low whisper.

"I won't." He assured her, although; he wasn't as to what lay ahead of him.

* * *

><p>The smell of alcohol lingered in the air. A few men had their heads on the bar, beer in hands, while sleeping – Lefou included. Empty bottles and cans were scattered everywhere. It was evident that the guys had a good night at Gaston's. It was verging on 2 am; Gaston was due to wed the girl of dreams in no less than nine hours. Gaston had informed the men that he was going to bed, but he wound up asleep on his chair – the effects of the drinking slowly disappearing.<p>

The cold wind swept through the Tavern as the door was swung open. Adam walked in, the loud noise waking the few men up; he stopped in the middle of the bar.

"I'm looking for Gaston." He announced.

Lefou snuck from the bar to Gaston's chair. "Psst!" He whispered. "Psst!" he said, a little more loudly. "Gaston!" He yelled.

"What!?" Gaston boomed, his legs jerking and Lefou wound up with a kick in face and landing on a table; half way across the tavern.

"So," Adam walked over to the dark headed man, "You are Gaston?"

"Why, of course I am." He replied in his cocky manner. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Adam. I believe you know a friend of mine." His exterior remained calm, however inside – he was tempted not to swing a punch at Gaston right now.

"Really? And who might that be?" He asked.

"Belle." Adam responded.

"You mean my wife?" Gaston's intimidating voice filled the tavern.

"I don't think so." Admmittlely, Adam was feeling smug now.

"What in the name do you think you are talking about?!" Gaston was, very quickly, getting angry.

"The reason I have paid you a visit, on this fine night, is about Belle, herself." Adam smiled. "You see, I have been sent by her too call off the wedding."

"Please." Gaston spat. "Belle knows that if she refuses to marry me, her father will just end up locked up in the lonny bin!"

"I think not." Adam continued. "You see, her father is currently resting very safety, in my castle, here I believe you almost ended up tonight; in search for myself."

"The only place I almost ended up, was at that castle through the forest to try and kill some beast…" Gaston's voice trailed off and he narrowed his eyes, fully inspecting his 'guest.' "And why should I believe you?"

"Because of me." A female voice chippered. There she stood, as brave as ever, in front of the man she was due to marry and the man she loved.

"Belle, sweet cheeks, run back home, I've got this." Gaston didn't even give her a glance.

"No!" She shouted. "Gaston, I do not want to get married to you."

"Who do you think you are?" Gaston walked over to her, totally wrapped up in his rage. "You are promised to me. You belong to me now."

He went to grab her wrist but before he could a fist collided with his face and he went flying to the ground.

He put his hand over his cheek where the impact had happened. That hurt like hell. She looked up to see Adam standing above him, talking to Belle. The men in the pub were laughing at him – how dare this guy show up on his turf and humiliate him!

He saw him hug Belle, her face buried in his chest. His back facing Gaston. It was the perfect opportunity. He stood up and brushed himself off; glaring at the few men who dared laugh at him. He grabbed his shoulder and spun him round, sending Belle back a few steps.

"No! Gaston! Please, don't!" Belle yelled. But it was no use, the men continued to fight with each other; the men were kicking and punching each other.

Gaston ran through a door at the tavern, up some stairs with Adam close behind. He grabbed his sword from his hunting wall in his room upstairs. He held the tip extremely close to Adam's chest.

"Come any closer." He warned.

"Adam!" Belle busrt though the door and gasped.

"Belle get outta here!" Adam warned. "Please, it's not safe."

The tears sprung to her eyes, she quickly crossed the tavern and went outside to where Lumire and Cogsworth were standing. "You have to help me!" She cried.

"Madame! What ever is the matter?" Ask Cogsworth concerned.

"It's Prince Adam; he needs a sword or something!" She was frantic by this point.

"Mademoiselle, here!" He threw a sword at the girl; she caught it and within a flash was back through the door, she found the only movement that they had made was down a step or two.

"Adam! Here!" She threw the sword at him, and he managed to end up on the stairs above Gaston – as opposed to the lower status below him.

Gaston swung his sword and broke out the fight. They moved simultaneously, edging towards the roof. The broke through the door that led to the top of the tavern. The rain pelted down on them. Darkness covered them. They didn't care. They continued to fight.

Gaston got one clear shot and stabbed Adam in the side. He groaned in pain. Falling on the wall that guarded the edge of the roof.

Belle, who had ran to join Lumiere and Cogsworth, gasped, and buried her face in Lumiere.

Gaston saw his moment of glory. He was going to win. He was going to get Belle.

"Were you in love with her, Beast? Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?" He teased, jumping on the wall and crouching down near Adam's head.

"Ha!" He stood up and lost his balance. He fell backwards off the roof.

Belle, Lumiere and Cogsworth ran up to the roof. By the time she got there Adam was staggering forward. She caught him and lay him down on the ground. She took of her cape and wrapped up his wound in it.

"At least I got to see you one last time." He offered her a weak smile. He loved her so much.

"No, No please, please, please don't leave me... I love you." Belle cried.

Suddenly there was a blinding light, Belle was unsure what was happening, she tried to face the other way, to shield her eyes. Next thing she knew, a beautiful woman stood in front of her.

"You really love him, don't you?" The strange woman's angelic voice rang out.

Belle, stunned, climbed so she was standing, and nodded.

"He really loves you, you know." She assured him.

"Who are you?" Belle asked.

"Cogsworth, hey, Cogsworth?" Lumiere whispered.

"What?!" He asked, half annoyed as he was trying to see what was going on as they peaked out behind the door.

"You don't think that's… that's the on who put they spell on us?"

"By George Lumiere, I think you are right!" He admitted, returning to watch the drama.

"You don't have to worry about me. Or him." She had a slight giggle in her voice. "He's going to be fine."

With a wave of her wand she was gone, leaving behind gold sparkles that fell over Adam, listing him up and descending to his wound. Before she knew it the blood was gone and Adam's skin was healed.

He was put back on the ground, his eyes fluttered open. He felt no pain. He sat up to see Belle looking very confused.

"Belle!" He ran over to her giving her a hug.

"Adam!" Belle smiled, embracing him.

"We can finally be together now." He smiled at her.

"Yes, we finally can!" She responded, giving him a kiss.

And they lived, well, do you eve have to ask?

Happily Ever After.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it and again, sorry if this was a disappointment! (And sorry about my bad grammar.)<strong>

**Please review!**

**P.S Brownie points to whoever gets the other Disney Movie reference! **


End file.
